The Ups and The Downs
by rachelsadventures
Summary: Takes place AFTER HSM but before HSM2, mostly a Chaylor story. Other minor pairings, but is all about anything and everything in Chaylor's relationship. And how they crush on each other, about the ups and downs in there relationship, laughs and tears. R
1. After Party

**So here is a story I am starting, on ****Chaylor**** after HSM but before HSM2 where HSM left off…so yeah I'll cover stuff from the ****Afterparty****, other dances like Prom, drama, events like basketball and scholastic ****decathalon****. Through trust issues, and flirting. Packed FULL of ****Chaylor**** and other minor pairings but mostly of ****Chaylor****. Anyways peeps, read, review and enjoy!**

Sure Taylor had been asked to the afterparty with Chad, but was she thinking it was just in the heat of the moment? She wasn't sure, she felt a bit strange standing there in the large gym which has turned into a large dance floor with drinks and stuff on one side. She stood there in her outfit she had worn to the gym. She didn't feel like changing and she felt more comfortable in it than anything else.

Chad spotted Taylor being a bit uncomfortable, he made his way over toward her with two cups of punch in his hand. He smelt it to make sure no one spiked it and no one had, so he poured them cups and made his way over. He got to her and handed her one with a smile. She was his date, therefore his responsibility to make sure she had fun, and didn't drink anything that had been spiked.

"So, Taylor…." Chad started as he took a sip of his drink as he looked at the dark skinned African Girl next to him. He smiled at her his thousand wyatt smile which made her want to melt. But she kept her cool as she looked at the bushy haired boy next to her. He had showered and changed wanting to smell nice, he had changed into some faded dark blue jeans and nice dress shirt, but the dress shirt was casual so it wasn't too dressed up. His hair was combed and he was wearing a bit of cologne.

"Yeah Chad?" Taylor asked looking at him raising her eyebrows, it wasn't that she wasn't having a great time, she was. But she couldn't figure out if Chad was just only taking her because he felt sorry for her or if it was in heat of the moment. She sighed as she looked down at her drink and stared at it while waiting for Chad to say something else. It wasn't long before he opened his mouth to ask a question.

"Are you having a good time? Because you really don't seem like it" Chad said looking at her, Taylor looked back at him as she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm having a great time" Taylor said a little falsely, putting on a fake smile, and Chad seemed to buy it.

"So you think it'd be cool if I went to go hang out with the guys or something for a bit?" Chad asked, Taylor just nodded her head.

"Yeah go ahead, it's you're afterparty afterall…kinda well the teams afterparty" Taylor said softly a bit sadly but Chad just didn't seem to notice as he left her there by the bleachers, more or less sitting on the bleachers. Taylor just sat down as she sipped her drink as she watched Chad go around saying high to pretty much everyone imaginable. When the slow songs came on, Chad didn't come back and ask if she wanted to dance, he danced with some cheerleaders. After about an hour of just sitting there Taylor decided she needed to go to the bathroom to go freshen up. She left the gym and went toward the ladies room.

By the time she came back after whipping her eyes from the silent crying she had been doing, she noticed the basketball team up on stage with their 'dates' but Chad had one of the cheerleaders up on the stage as his arm was around her and he was smiling. Taylor froze where she was, she knew it was too good to be true, she saw Chad kiss the girls cheek as he got off the stage as the crowd cheered after a speech Troy had made. Gabriella came up to Taylor having seen her from the stage and gave her a hug.

"You okay?" Gabriella asked her friend softly.

"Yeah I'm fine…I'm just going to go home, I'm not having much fun" Taylor said grabbing her cell phone and left the gym. Just after she called her parents Chad came running out the gym frantically looking for Taylor.

"Taylor?" Chad called as he jogged down the halls, Taylor was sitting outside of the school on the steps waiting for her ride. She just wanted to go home and snuggle up with a good book. Chad found Taylor as he walked up toward her with caution.

"Taylor…are you okay? Why are you leaving so soon?" Chad asked her gently. Taylor looked at Chad her eyes red and puffy as if she was crying.

"Am I okay? Do I LOOK okay Chad Danforth?!" Taylor snapped at him as she stood up as her ride pulled up to the car curb.

"Well….no, what's wrong?" Chad asked looking at her softly.

"What's wrong? You are seriously asking what is wrong?" Taylor asked as she started to walk away but he grabbed her arm.

"I didn't even get to slow dance with you or anything" Chad said, looking at her as she scoffed and pulled her arm out of his grip.

"You left me on the bleachers for an HOUR, while you went talking to you're stupid friends and you slow danced with the school's slutty cheerleaders! You had TONS of chances to ask me to dance but you fucking ignored me the whole time." Taylor yelled in Chad's face, who's face fell.

"A whole hour?" Chad asked checking his watch it had been indeed been a full hour or more by now. Taylor nodded.

"You know what, I'll show you how it feels to be ignored Mr. Basketball Star" Taylor said turning away as she went over toward her dad's truck.

"Tay—" Chad started before she cut him off.

"Save it Chad, just go back to you're friends….and forget I ever existed…I knew you were just taking me to this because you felt sorry for me…so you know what…let's forget it even happened" Taylor said softly getting in the truck as her dad started to drive away.

"I didn't mean for it to happen Taylor….and I can't forget about you!" Chad yelled the first part about forgetting then whispered the part about forgetting her, he could never forget her…but he had tonight…he had forget all about her, and he didn't mean for it to happen.


	2. Late Night Dance

**Thanks for all the great reviews, anyways without any more waiting here is a new chapter. Sorry if it's short and a bit….not good, I'm having some emotional things going on right now.**

Taylor went home and went up to her room after her dad pulled up. She shut her door and locked it and closed her eyes, she let out one single tear as she took a deep breath and changed before going to bed.

Chad left a little while after Taylor had did, he wasn't in the mood to party anymore anyways. He felt really bad for how things were left between Taylor and him. He got an idea and got into his parents car that he barrowed for the night as he drove over to a flowershop that was still open, and begged the guy to let him buy a couple dozen roses at such a late hour. The guy finally did as Chad thanked him and went over towards Taylor's house. He turned off his car as he parked on the street as he silently made his way into the backward.

Taylor was sound asleep on her bed when she heard like something tapping on the window. She shifted at hearing the noise but kept hearing it. She sat up as she headed over toward her window not seeing anyone there. She looked outside and saw Chad on the lower level of the ground. She opened her window as she glared down at him.

"What are you doing here Danforth?" Taylor asked looking at him furious as ever. Chad looked up at her as he smirked.

"You're hot when you're furious" Chad said smiling.

"Would you just go home and leave me the hell alone?" Taylor whispered yelled at him.

"I can't…" Chad said holding up the 4 dozen roses he had brought for her. Taylor looked down at him in shock as she opened her mouth.

"Chad…." She started but he cut her off.

"I'm sorry, for leaving you at the afterparty, especially since you were my date. And I'm sorry about the cheerleader on the stage, I couldn't find you so I took her instead….and I won't leave until I get my slow dance" Chad said sincerely. Taylor looked at him as if he was crazy.

"I'm in my pj's and it's cold outside, and there is no music" Taylor said.

"Do you always need music to dance? Besides night creatures are music, but if you want real music, I got it covered….and pj's will work. All I want is one slow dance" Chad said looking up at her hopefully, "I'm not a total jerk you know" Chad said, Taylor sighed and looked at him.

"Okay, fine…one dance then you go home and I can go back to sleep?" Taylor asked, Chad nodded his head in agreement. Taylor shut the window and grabbed a jacket and some shoes on as she made her way downstairs silently. Chad had put on some slow low music. The song _Kiss Me_ by Sixpense came on. Taylor walked outside as she walked over toward Chad who held out his hand for her to take.

Taylor slowly took his hand as she held onto him as he pulled her close, he had lit a couple candles as they danced slowly. Chad put his arms around her waist as she hesitantly put her arms around his neck as she danced a bit awkwardly with him.

"You know you can move a little closer" Chad said as she was arms length away, Taylor looked at him as she moved a bit closer as she looked around. She felt so odd dancing out in dark with him in her pj's.

Chad looked at Taylor as he slowly started to lean in as if he was about to kiss her, she looked at him and didn't move and they were about to kiss when the porch lights came on blinding them for a moment. Chad pulled back to see who was there, it was Taylor's father looking furious.

"Taylor inside, NOW!" Her dad said loudly, Taylor nodded and looked to Chad and kissed his cheek swiftly. Chad gave her the flowers as he packed up his stuff and bolted for his car. Taylor went up to her room smelling the roses and smiled, she put them in a vase and put them right next to her bed, before climbing in and falling into a peaceful sleep.

Chad went home smiling, she kissed him on the cheek, and he was happy with that. But he wanted his kiss on the lips. And when he wanted something he would get it.


End file.
